Melody of the Heart
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to The Bond of a Diclonius. That melody. That perfect melody. The most beautiful thing that she has ever heard. A melody that would often keep her company. A melody that she knows by heart never truly experiencing anything quite like it before.


_Kohta_

It was like it is all a dream. All of this. Everything that she sees around her. Everytime she feels him stirring in her arms. Every single time she can hear the wind blowing a few loose tree branches up high above. Every single time she can feel the breeze making its way through the valley touching her smooth skin. It was all like a dream. A wonderful dream. But she knew the truth. This wasn't a dream. No this was reality and reality is for the first time in a long time she is able to experience something that she had thought of to have lost long ago. A feeling that she never wanted to go away. The feeling of being loved. Such a foreigh feeling to her. Not once in her life had she ever felt this. Not once during her young life did she have a parent or guardian smother her with love. Not once did she know of any sort of kindness. That is until she had met him.

_Kohta_

Had met the young man in her arms. A young man whose arms are wrapped tightly around her holding onto her for dear life as though she is his lifeline. A young man who has cried himself to exhaustion in her arms until his body could no longer stay consciousness. A young man that she has dreamed about for so long. Has dreamed about the day when she would finally see him again. Dream about the day he would arrive back in Kamakura. Dream about the day she could give him a proper kiss. The day they could finally be together once again the world be damned. A day that she has dreamed about for so long and now that day has finally come. But it has not come without sacrifices needing to be made along the way. And she knew what she has sacrificed already. Something that she had lost long ago. Something that for a short period of time she thought she would be able to earn back. The loss of her innocence. How many have fallen victim to her? How many men,women,and children have been slain by her hand? How many gallons of blood have been shed at her hand? Once before she would have said too many. But now? Now it seemed like a fitting punishment. They had deserved it. Those creatures,those ...humans had it coming. A species that now she has grown to hate with a passion. A species that she knew now was ticketed it go extinct with her being part of the cause. With her being the leader of the end of humanity. The Queen. A fitting name given to her. The most powerful dicionius known to man. A species far superior than the one that has ruled over this world with an iron fist for so long. A species that would come to rule over this planet with her on top of the food chain. But every queen needs a king and she found hers long ago. Found the one and only one being that she would ever want to be with. The one being that has ever showed her kindness without looking to gain anything from it other than a friend. The one being that she has ever grown to care for. The one being that she has ever cared to love.

But a being that she too knows now had made sacrifices along the way. He might not have spoken the words out loud to her. Not yet anyways but they didn't need to be said. She could feel it. Could feel his pain from across the ocean. Could hear the anguish in his voice inside her mind when he called out her name. So much pain. Pain that she never wanted him to ever feel. Pain that she will cause to all those that had done this to him. Had caused this sweet caring young man from her past to look so broken right now in front of her. Had caused her king and her mate so much harm.

_Kohta_

Keeping her fingers moving gently through his hair bringing his head even closer into her chest as her grip around him tightens even more lowering her head down to brush the top of his head with her lips leaning back with her eyes closing silently Lucy starts to hum. A melody that has always kept her company during her darkest hours. A melody that to this day she still finds to be the most beautiful song she has ever heard. A melody that before her last breath she will make sure every single person that has ever wronged them hears before she rips them apart piece by piece until nothing remains.

* * *

That hum? He knows that melody. His favorite melody. A melody gifted to him by his mother before she had passed. A melody that he will never forget. A melody that he can hear being hummed so beautifully by his side. Hummed so peacefully. Hummed so angelic by his side by a voice that just seems so familiar to him. By a voice that sounds so angelic. So full of life. A voice that makes him crack open his eyes and tilt his head slightly to the side only to find his vision blurry. Only to find his vision full of red. A red blur sitting by his side with a face looking down towards him. A face that gets clearer and clearer by the second. A face that he never thought he would ever see again. Never thought he would see her red eyes again. Never thought he would see her horns sticking out from her hair again. Never thought he would see her beautiful smile again. A smile only meant for him. A smile that he watches widen slightly as she reaches out for his face before he feels a small weight leaving his forehead only to be replaced by the back of her hand. A hand that as fast as it is there disappears along with her smile into a frown. A frown that he never wanted to see ever come across her face. She should be happy. That is all he ever wanted for her. And with that the moment he raises up his hand and reaches out for her instantly Kohta is met with nothing but dizziness forcing him to close his eyes and lean his head back against a soft fabric just behind his head. But before his hand can drop back down to his side the feeling of a delicate hand catching it causes him to crack open his eyes.

" Lucy?"

Gently squeezing his hand nodding her head slightly despite knowing that there is a good chance he doesn't see the motion bringing herself down to lay by his side bringing his hand up to her lips gently Lucy kisses the back of his hand.

" Shhh. It's okay."

Bringing her free hand up to brush the side of his cheek with her thumb as she sees him opening his mouth instantly she is on him bringing her index finger to his lips silencing him before he can get a word in edgewise.

" Shhh. Save your strength. You're running a high fever. You need to get some rest."

Shaking his head slightly turning his head to fully face her cracking open his eyes, feeling his eyes starting to sting unable to suppress it a lone tear trickles down his cheek when he feels her hand coming down to rest against his cheek before he whispers out so low that it would strain one's ears to hear.

" I'm scared."

Unable to keep the concern from showing across her face gently wiping away his tears with the back of her thumb keeping her voice nice and soft Lucy brings her head down to lay across his pillow.

" I don't want to close my eyes and wake up from this dream finding you not here anymore."

And just like that something stirred within her. Something that she hasn't quite experienced before. Something that she can't even describe. Can't describe how fast her heart is beating in her chest. Can't describe how possibly warm she is feeling deep inside. But her eyes show it. Her eyes show it by shining brightly at him with unshed tears before very slowly she moves forward and does something she has dreamed seven long years of doing. Seven long years dreaming about the day they would kiss. A proper kiss and not merely a little peck. A kiss that after several long seconds she breaks away from leaning her forehead against his own as she ignores the cold damp folded up towel across his head.

" I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb feeling him leaning into her touch with his eyes fluttering shut staying perfectly still watching his form until she is sure he is back asleep from the way his chest rises up in a slow steady manner snuggling closer into his side being as gentle as possible Lucy moves her head to rest against against his shoulder.

* * *

_Kohta_

A name that flows so easily off her lips now. A name that has been constantly been on her mind for so long with so many questions lingering. Questions of how he was doing. What did he look like after so long? Would he ever remember her? Would he even want to see her? Questions that she never thought she would have answered. Not until now. Not until a few days ago. She still didn't understand how she knew. Still didn't understand how she could hear his voice inside of her head. But what she had felt coming from him sent cold chills up and down her spine. Nothing but pain. The pure anguish in his voice. Such unbearable pain that had broken something inside of her from just hearing it in his tone. Pain that she has been all too familiar with. Why wouldn't she? She had endured it most of her life. The pain of loneliness. The pain of being abused both mentally and physically as a young child. The pain that she would feel each and every single day when one of those disgusting scientists would come to her cell to engage in yet another sick experiment. But not him. She could endure the pain but never would she allow someone to do harm to him. Not him. Not now and not ever again. By why does she feel so helpless right now?

Why can't she focus as she walks down a familiar beach shore with only the sound of splashing waves hitting the shore line keeping her company. Why can't she feel happy? This was a moment that she has dreamed about for so long. Has dreamed about coming back here. Has dreamed about seeing him once again. Is there truly something wrong with her? A thought that makes her viciously shake her head as she straightens herself and continues to walk down the shore line with only one destination in mind. No nothing is wrong with her. Never has been and never will be. No the only thing that is wrong with this world is the occupants living in it. This species that has a tendency to destroy themselves. A tendency to fear what they don't understand. What they will never possibly understand. But despite their many faults there is always something that they can't take away from her.

The sound of a soft melody. A melody that she starts to him quietly to herself. A melody that makes a faint smile come across her face as she gets closer and closer to her destination. Gets closer and closer to retrieving something she never thought she would be able to hold again. Something very dear to her heart. Something that she had buried here on this shore. Something that she knew the moment he sees it would bring a smile to his face making it even more important for her to retrieve it. How it would bring him this sense of peace. Something that she knew he needed right now. He may not have spoken the words. Might not have told her yet but she knew. Just knew something terrible had happened to him. Just knew something was still haunting him. What it may be she was still unsure of. What she did know was it has had a lasting effect on him.

Kneeling down before the sand just underneath the end of the dock looking down seeing the small patch of wet sand mixed together with dirt still untouched after so long unable to keep the rather pleased smile from coming across her face grasping a handful of the dirty combination in her hands slowly Lucy moves handful after handful off to the side. A scene that if anyone were to look deep underneath the dock would have found to be rather strange. Would have thought to see a young teenager possibly looking to get high away from wandering eyes. Possibly looking to hide some kind of dangerous weapon. But she didn't care. Anybody foolish enough to look her way could look if they pleased. They were no concern to her and after just a few short minutes when she feels her nails scraping up against the lid of the buried shoe box. A feeling that makes her smile even more as she digs her hands around the box before gently as she can be she lifts it up out from its hidden spot and clutches it gently against her chest. A box that she had buried long ago. A box containing her most prized possessions. A box that she dares to open as her fingers grasp the lid before a sound coming from high above causes her to freeze and snap her head upward. A sound that she knew too well. A sound that makes any sort of happiness evaporates from her face into nothing but a cold look. The sound of a chopper. If she is not mistaken too choppers. Heavily armed choppers hovering high above passing through. Choppers that she knew what was being contained by them. They were coming after her. Coming after their most prized test subject and this time she would make sure they all suffer. This time she would make sure none of them remained after this day.

Standing upright clutching the shoe box even closer into her chest with her eyes as cold as ice taking a step back to conceal herself in the shadows that this warm summer night provides her like a hunter stalking its prey keeping perfectly silent Lucy follows the sound of the choppers. Follows the sound of the propellers. Propellers that get louder and louder as she hears them covering over the dock until they turn heading east. Heading towards what she knew well to be a junkyard. An abandoned junkyard. The perfect place for an extraction point. The perfect place to touch down and land. The perfect place to let go of their cargo.

* * *

The mission. A retrieval of a test subject. The most powerful dicionius known to man. That is what he had been told anyways. As for him? Well he didn't really like playing by the rules. He didn't really like following orders and this order. This mission. This enemy was just too good to pass up. He has killed many by the handfuls. Could be considered to be one of the deadliest mercenaries throughout the world but her? This dicionius. This Queen was proving to be the ultimate challenge. Proving to be the ultimate prey. Hunter versus hunter. Killer versus killer. The best versus the best. Just thinking about it makes him lick his lips. Just thinking about it makes a sinister smirk come across his face. He would follow his orders to the letter. Would lead these fresh pups behind him armed to the teeth into the war zone but when the time came. When the fight was truly about to begin well ...some would just have to die. Some would just have to eat a bullet.

That is his way. That is the way of one man code named Bando. Records around the world would show such a man never exists. Not in any database. Not in any software program. A ghost of sorts. A ghost that would appear to do the jobs that others are too afraid to do. Just like this one. Just like in this mission to retrieve the so called Queen of the Dicionius. He could still see the look on many of the men's faces behind him. Can still see the fear in their eyes as they slowly follow after him with their weapons drawn. Can feel the fear within them as they try hard not to shake. Insects. Disgusting insects that shouldn't even be allowed to be in the presence of such greatness. Shouldn't even be allowed to accompany him on such an important task. Pawns part of another big game. Pawns that would prove to be great value to him. Just like the first one. Just like when suddenly one of them goes down with a splash of crimson when his head is cut clean off causing his blood to spray against many of the others. Pawns that jump up in total fear waving their guns around looking for their attacker before another goes down screaming in pain, clutching the stump that used to be his right arm before he too is silenced when his head explodes.

A scene of pure chaos that Bando can only watch with wide eyes as one by one every single one of the men following him are taken out. One by one as limbs are torn clean off from sockets. One by one as holes the size of basketballs appear through their each and every one of their chests out of nowhere. One by one as their screams are silenced when their heads are ripped clean off their shoulders by this invisible force causing the area to be engulfed in crimson. Bodies that continue to pile up. All until only he remains. All until none are standing but him. One man surrounded by bodies. Surrounded by severed limbs. Surrounded by a river of blood. A chilling silence that fills the air as a gust of wind makes its way through before a chilling sound is heard. A sound that he would forever remember. The sound of a hum. A hum of a melody.

A melody that slowly he turns his head towards before his eyes go wide when he finds himself staring at a pair of red eyes that stare at him coldly from the shadows. Eyes that burn an hole through him. Eyes that he can't look away from. Chilling eyes that make him do one thing. Make him with a surge of speed roll quickly to his right a mere second before a sharp line is seen going straight through the sand. A line he pays no mind as he raises the M4 machine gun in his hands and pulls back on the trigger sending wave after wave of bullets towards her. Bullets that to his shock do not hit her but instead find their mark against another. Find their mark against the chest of another. The upper half of a severed form of one of his men when it just suddenly hovers in the air like a protective shield. Bullets that smash into the protective body armor one by one causing the armor to be ripped to shreds. Cause for blood to spash from the deceased body once the armor gives way. A scene that he can only watch in horror long after the clip goes dry and the sound of clicks coming from his M4 echo through the air.

Keeping her eyes trained on the only remaining soldier standing before her watching as the man lowers his weapon without showing a care in the world Lucy tosses the lifeless body away furiously through the air sending it crashing into a nearby fence with a sickening crunch that just seems to make Bando take immediate reaction. Causes for him to drop his M4 and reach back to grab a concealed handgun but the moment he raises it up her eyes get colder and a sickening splash is heard quickly followed by a loud scream. A scream coming from a fingerless Bando as the handgun drops down to the sand along with the fingers of his right hand. A scream that is silenced when a long slash from his right shoulder all the way down across his left side appears completely ripping through his armor appears with tremendous force causes him to soar through the air and crashing into a fence back first with a crunch. Such force that makes him spit up a mouthful of blood before the chilling sound of a melody being hummed once again fills the air. A melody the moment he tilts his head to look up towards once again the air is filled with his screams when his right arm is cut clean off from his body. An arm that falls quickly to the sand followed by his left the moment he attempts to stagger to his feet. Stumps that gush out blood making his whole entire body feel like lead. Make his vision get blurry as he pulls himself up to his feet while she watches. While she watches him slowly stagger away leaning heavily against a fence. That is until he lets out an ear piercing scream when in one clean swoop a long slash cuts both of his legs clean off just underneath his knees causing him to fall over and face first to the sand. Sand that he can feel being mixed together with his blood as he listens to the sound of that chilling humming. Humming that ceases to exist the moment he feels some kind of invisible force lifting him up from the sand and turning him to face her. Turning him to stare into her cold red eyes. Red eyes that stare back at him before his world goes black. Before his head explodes engulfing her in crimson.

* * *

That click. That melody. He knows that melody. How could be possibly ever forget it. Cracking open his eyes being met by a pair of red eyes staring back happily at him unable to keep himself from smiling hearing the sound of metallic clicking from right behind her glancing up towards the window still instantly a few tears start to form in Kohta's eyes. A music box. A box that he never thought he would ever see again. A box playing a wonderful melody. His favorite melody. A love passed down from his mother to him. A melody that always warms his heart the moment he hears it. Just like now. Just like how tears start to trickle down his face that are wiped away in such a delicate gentle motion that makes him turn his head back towards Lucy finding her eyes still on him. Finding her still smiling at him. A smile that he can't help but return with one of his own before gently he reaches out wrapping an arm around her and pulling her even closer to his side.

An action that is met with no resistance. No only met with a widening smile before her lips are on his. Before they get lost in each other as their tongues battle for control. As their kiss gets more and more heated by the second as their bodies shift like one. As her leg drapes over his lap causing their shared blanket to slide down revealing her naked body. Revealing what he would forever to be considered the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. To reveal her perfect breasts. Reveal her perfect toned and smooth stomach. Reveal her sex that just glistens from down below. A form that he only needs to take in for a second before his eyes trail up to her face seeing a look of concern across it with a hint of fear in her eyes. Fears of rejection. Fears that he would not approve what he sees. Doubts that he sweeps away when he sits back up bringing his arms gently around her waist and kisses her with all the love he can. With all of the desire he has for her. A kiss that leaves her lips before slowly he leaves a trail of them up from her neck traveling upward. Up until a gasp is heard when one by one he gently kisses her horns before his head is pulled back down for a heated kiss. A kiss that one by one the rest of their clothes is shed. One by one they change positions working like a well oiled machine as the constant sound of the melody from the music box is heard. A melody that would forever be their son. A melody neither would ever forget. A melody from the heart. A melody from the soul.


End file.
